


Ornamental

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [72]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 25-Word Fic, Alcohol, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Christmas Decorations, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Written for the Comment Fic prompt, "Disagreements over holiday decorating."
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Ornamental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"What are those?"

"Ornaments."

"Those aren't ornaments, Tony, those are bottles of booze. On the Christmas tree."

"You have your ornaments, Pep, I have mine."


End file.
